


It's Not Your Fault

by boyflower



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also jeremy and michaels relationship is up to interpretation, jeremy's mom is.. Bad, she's only mentioned but still, teeny boy, this is a teeny tiny ficlet, tiny tiny teeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyflower/pseuds/boyflower
Summary: Jeremy doesn't talk about his problems. His mom problems. His mombrems.At least Michael is still here.





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a writer oops

Michael leaned over and put his hand over Jeremy’s controller. “Jeremy,” Michael began. “This is the eighth time you’ve died today. What’s up?”

Jeremy set his controller down and shifted in his seat. “I don’t know, man. I just-- I’m just distracted, I guess.” Crossing his arms, he let out a sigh. “My dad’s been really terrible lately-- pathetic, I mean. Ever since my mom left, he can’t bring himself to do anything. I’m surprised he’s gotten himself up before noon every day.”

Michael put his controller on the floor and frowned sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Jer,” he said. “I can’t even imagine having to go through that. Do you think he’ll be okay?”  
Jeremy dragged his hands down his face and let out a groan. “I just hate it! It’s so embarrassing to come home and have him be exactly where he was when I left, still in his boxers and everything!” He was so frustrated. Of course, he felt bad. His mom just left. But if Jeremy was still functional, his dad could be too. And he should be.

Michael had known when he came over one day and saw the house full of boxes and Mr.Heere with his head in his hands. Michael hadn’t stayed very long that day.

He was brought back from his trance by the firm close of a door. Michael looked up and didn’t see the taller boy. Bathroom, probably, he thought. Or Jeremy was taking a lap around his house, as he often did to calm down after a burst of anger.

When Jeremy came back through his bedroom door, he was much calmer. “Michael,” he started, “I just want him to be okay. I mean-- I know he will be, eventually, but I hate to see him like this, and I know he hates for me to see him like this.”

Michael stood up and Jeremy soon was met with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Jeremy, it’s not your fault, and you know that.” Michael smiled at the taller boy. “Maybe it’d be good to get him out of the house. Y’know, spend some time with him and take him somewhere.”

Jeremy’s face softened and the shorter boy smiled at him hopefully.. “Yeah, maybe. That’s a really good idea. Thank you, Michael.”


End file.
